User blog:Rhavkin/Countdown
Twelve weeks to 2018 and if I remember correctly (damn you Pudding!) we were promised Reverie Arc and Wano Arc in 2017. Twelve weeks to 2018, shortest arcs are five chapters long (Loguetown, Reverse Mountain, and Return to Sabaody), at least one to call it "the beginning of Wano Arc", and a break this week. Simple math tells us there are five more chapters to WCI, so during this "no chapter week", what do you think each of those five chapters will entail? Here's my thought: #Luffy fight against Katakuri (hopefully new gear 4 form\gear 5), exhausted Luffy surrounded by BMP, grubs Brûlée and jump through a mirror and brakes it on the way, Perospero tells Big Mom the cake was washed ashore Cacao Island, the cake is finished and the cooks try to find a way to get it to the ship when someone tries to enter the factory. (Chapter 885 edit: pretty damn close) #Luffy is on not Cacao Island and tries to find a way to get there and is helped by the Fire Tank Pirates and they reach CI and head for the factory where Pound and the cooks move the cake to pound's boat, Big Mom reach CI and Luffy plan to stall her.(Chapter 884-885 edit: somewhat close) #The Sunny travel next to Cola Island and decide it's worth a detour, on CI Big Mom threatening Perospero and Pudding and Rabiyan arrive and Pudding say the cake is at someplace far away from Chocolatown and leads them away, inside Bege the cake is being decorated, Pound and Chiffon reunite, Big Mom sees Luffy in the way. #The Luffy is a mirror image and Brûlée is once again tied up with the FTP, the cake is done and missing only a place to put it but not get attacked by Big Mom, the Sunny reach CI earlier due to Jinbe helmsmanship and CdB and find it mostly abandoned and hear a monstres sound, Pudding and Rabiyan find Bege and Pudding tells Sanji to leave this hell and she takes him back to C-town and find Luffy ate most of it and fall asleep. #Pudding is offered to join the Straw Hats by Sanji but she decline saying she need to help fix her home, Big Mom finds the cake in the woods and devours it whole and says it better than that time (her sixth birthday) before passing out, Pound decide to find Lola and reunite their family, the Germa Kingdom leaves WCI (with Caesar hidden onboard) and say that they might be able to attend the Reverie, The Straw Hats are out side of Totto land and Luffy is being treated by Chopper after Sanji beat him up after he saw the kitchen, Luffy says the Yonko are stronger than he imagined and is excited to fight Kaido, Sanji bring out lunch and they celebrate Jinbe official Joining and toast to Pedro. What do think about my idea? What are your ideas? (Yes, I know there is a probability that the Reverie Arc will be shorter than five chapters and that Wano Arc will be pushed back, or that there still could be more breaks, but assuming we will get just five more chapters for WCI...) (Also, first blog!) Category:Blog posts